The Daily Prophet
by bleucheese123
Summary: Lily is working for the Daily Prophet when one day, she meets her worst nightmare, James Potter. And, she has to spend the whole day with him...


Why Hellooooooooooooooo! This happens to be my first fic, so be nice- or I'll send my stuffed doggy after you. *evil grin* Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Daily Prophet. JK Rowling does (lucky her). I only own the plot *sniff.*  
  
  
  
"You're from the Daily Prophet, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am in fact." Lily Evans clutched her notepad. "Are you Alastor Moody?" She looked at him. He was a scary looking man, with only one real eye. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Yes. For you're going to be assigned with different aurors for the next few days for your article." He gestured over to a room with chairs in it. "Go in there and wait. Someone's coming in a few minutes to pick you up. Then they'll take you around and explain their job. You'll come back here tomorrow and another auror will take you around."  
  
Lily nodded and Moody left. She picked up her camera bag went over to the room. It was small and white, reminding her of a waiting room in a hospital. She took a seat and leafed through a magazine. Auror Weekly. Hmmm. interesting. Several minutes ticked by. Still no one had come. Had they ever heard of being punctual? Apparently not. Five more minutes went by. Lily was getting annoyed. She had places to see, things to do, an article to write! Where was that darned Auror?  
  
  
  
"Hi! Are you from the Daily Prophet?" Twenty minutes later, a man with long black hair stuck his head in. Lily looked at her watch and stood up.  
  
"Yes, I am." Twenty-five minutes late. Ugh! She hated being late. Oh well. That's life, she thought.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black and I'm the one who's going to take you around."  
  
"Lovely." Lily answered coldly. Sirius looked at her in a strange fashion.  
  
"Are you okay, I mean you look a bit steamed up about something."  
  
"I'm fine. I have an article to write. Let's get this over as soon as possible." Sirius shrugged and led her down the hall to the station. Lily looked around at all the different rooms. There was an uneasy silence as they walked.  
  
"You look familiar, you know." Sirius commented. Red hair, green eyes, short- where had he seen this girl before?  
  
"I went to Hogwarts. You were in my year and house. I was Head Girl. Remember how much you loved to dye poor Lily Evans' hair green to match her eyes?"  
  
"Oh." Sirius was shocked. How could he not recognize her? Well, he thought to himself, she is different looking. He was right. Lily's hair was no longer the color of carrots and she didn't have freckles. She didn't have glasses and was a bit taller.  
  
"You look very different."  
  
"Talk about stating the obvious." Lily snapped. What an idiot. Great. I'm stuck with pretty boy Black today. Things don't get any worse than this.  
  
"Yeah." They finally reached the stations. Sirius pushed the door open, revealing a white room with many chairs; similar to the room Lily had been waiting in.  
  
"This is where we wait sometimes when we're on call, you know, in case there's an emergency. Usually the Hit Wizards are here." Sirius explained.  
  
Lily pulled out her quill and began to scribble down notes on her pad of paper. Then she pulled out her camera and snapped a quick picture of the room.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget." She took a picture of Sirius about to sneeze. Achoo!  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I needed your picture." She replied simply as she put her camera away.  
  
"But I didn't pose or anything and you got my bad side-"  
  
"Stuff it." God, this guy is vain.  
  
"And I was about to sneeze for God's sake!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't want a picture of me sneezing in the Daily Prophet!"  
  
"Too bad. Consider this payback for dying my hair green. Don't tell me you forgot about that incident."  
  
Sirius grumbled. "Follow me this way." And they exited the room.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Lily was walking into the conference rooms with Sirius. She had made very little progress and Sirius was acting like a five year old.  
  
"So what exactly do you do?"  
  
"I'm an auror." Sirius grinned. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but any specifics?"  
  
"Yep. I catch the bad guys and put them in jail." Sirius's grin was even wider.  
  
What a Goddamn prat! I wonder if I can quit this job?  
  
"Ok, Black. I have a mission and that mission is to write an article about the work of Aurors in England and how they deal with Voldemort. So, if you stop acting like a complete and total git, I just might be able to write my article and then I won't have to look at your face anymore. Got it?"  
  
"Ooooooh. Is Lilykins losing her temper?" Sirius teased.  
  
"Can't you just be serious for today. I really need to get my article done."  
  
"I'm always Sirius. Who else do you think I am?"  
  
"Don't make me do anything I might regret later."  
  
"I'm so scared!" Lily narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth.  
  
"Fine! That's it! I QUIT! I am going over to the office to talk to MOODY and tell him that I fucking quit! And I am quitting because some immature, exasperating prat named Black is annoying me and is not allowing me to get my job done! If you just can't stop being an annoying, then please do me a favor and sod off." Sirius looked at her.  
  
"Have you ever taken some anger management classes?"  
  
Lily took a deep breath. So she had lost her temper. Big deal. But it was embarrassing. Ok, Lily, we have to be professional about this and not let a silly prank Hogwarts get in the way of my job. Even if it was more than just one prank. Even if it was Sirius Black, one of the people who had lived for torturing me in my school days. I will NOT let him annoy like that, Lily thought to herself. She took another deep breath and faced him.  
  
"Look Sirius, I'm sorry I lost my temper. Please don't be offended in any way. It happens to me all the time."  
  
Sirius looked at her for a moment, scrutinizing her face. "I remember the time when you blew up at the Potions Teacher." Sirius put on a mischievous grin.  
  
"Thanks for bringing that incident up."  
  
"You got detention."  
  
Lily blushed. "I remember that clearly, thank you."  
  
"Yep. Oh, and apology accepted." Sirius grinned again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We all know that redheads have fiery tempers."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. And this article is really important to me. If I screw it up, I'm dead." "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be acting so 'immature' as you put it."  
  
"Ok. So, uh, where are we going now?"  
  
"The Cafeteria!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I'm hungry. It's important for aurors to get enough nourishment."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Some things never change. Especially with gits like Black. She could see the headlines now: Sirius Black is an Irritating Git.  
  
  
  
Woweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! So that's the end of chapter 1. So, click that button down there that says review, and tell me what you think. 


End file.
